Ties That Bind
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: Kadaj goes to see the President to find Mother. Reno stops him, and many different things unfold. Master/Slave relationship. Kadaj wants to leave Reno, but will he ever be able to? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Yay~ A new story, which is based on a wonderful RP I've done with a friend of mine. I've decided to turn it into a story, for others to enjoy. It will contain more explicit stuff in the future chapters, so be warned. If you don't like it, don't bother reading it. This is mainly Reno/Kadaj. So... Sit back, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reno or Kadaj or any other characters. They belong to Square Enix.**

**I tear on the leash**  
><strong>That keeps me contained and controlled<strong>  
><strong>Let me go<strong>  
><strong>I want to break free<strong>  
><strong>And fight my way out of this hole <strong>

**~ Ties That Bind - Alter Bridge**

Ties That Bind - Chapter One

The young silver-haired teen remnant rode off on his motorcycle towards the Healin Lodge. He had left his brothers back at home in the Forgotten City, claiming that he had wanted to go see Rufus ShinRa, the president of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, to see if he knew anything about Mother's whereabouts. He rode through the town of Edge, soon leading up to the Healin Lodge.

He parked his bike just outside of it, getting off, heading towards the door. He was able to hear voices on the inside of the Lodge, and he burst in, not caring if he had interrupted them.

A red-headed Turk and a bald Turk, his partner, spun around upon hearing the door open. The red-head looked at Kadaj, with a cool and confident look, also noticing the determined look on the youngers face. Kadaj's green cat-like eyes had narrowed upon seeing Reno and Rude, and he moved closer towards them, closer towards the President, also unsheathing his double-bladed Katana, Souba, as he did so.

"Where d'ya think ya goin'?" Reno asked, as he took a step closer to Kadaj, determined to not let him anywhere near the President, snapping his EMR to attention, pointing it at the remnant leader.

The remnant instinctively raised Souba in front of him, as Reno did that. He glared up into the older man's eyes, a small smirk forming on his lips. Reno didn't flinch at all, when Kadaj raised his trademark Souba.

"To see the President, of course." He told him. "Why else would I come here?"

"Why? We don't got nothin' here." The redhead said, the corner of his mouth slowly shifting upwards, forming a smirk. Kadaj frowned slightly at this, but didn't back down.

"I _know_ Mother is around here, and that's what I came here for." He exlained, really determined to find her. Reno shook his head at this, still smirking, slightly turning to look at Rufus.

"Hey, Boss? This guy wants his mommy!" He chuckled, teasing the young remnant.

Kadaj growled, clearly not happy that he was being teased for this. His eyes narrowed again, glaring at the redhead, before he launched himself at him, swinging his deadly blade at him. The Turk's eyes widened as he saw the double-bladed katana came towards him, and dodged out of the way, blocking the strike.

"Whoa! Watch it!" He grunted, pushing against Kadaj, as the smaller pushed back aswell, clearly not going to forgive Reno for teasing him like that. The redhead was looking into the silver's Mako-green eyes, and he could just see what the boy really was. A misunderstood child.

Kadaj jumped back away from Reno, though he kept Souba raised in front of him. His eyes scanned over Reno, trying to figure out where to attack him, whenever he kept himself open for attack.

"Crap..." The redhead whispered, as his bright blue eyes soon locked with Kadaj's mako-green. He had felt a blush slightly creep across his cheeks. He wondered if he was starting to have a crush on the young teen. He sighed, then lunged at Kadaj, whom was oblivious to Reno's feelings about him. Kadaj blocked against the attack, starting to become determined to defeat the redhead, so he could get to Rufus.

Reno smirked at Kadaj, as he then kicked at Kadaj's legs, in attempt to trip him, pushing against the youth. Kadaj didn't see the kick only until it happened, and it caused him to fall backwards, landing on the ground, his Souba falling out of his grip.

"Rude, get the Boss outta here!" Reno said, as he had jumped on top of Kadaj, straddling his feminine hips, biting his lip, struggling to hold him down. During this time, Rude had wheeled Rufus away from the carnage, leaving Reno and Kadaj alone.

Kadaj started to struggle against Reno, trying to lodge him off him, but Reno wouldn't have it, still struggling to pin the youth down.

"Don't struggle, dammit!" Reno cried at him, still struggling to hold him down. Kadaj didn't reply to him, continuing to twist and turn beneath him. The motion of their two bodies rubbing together like they were, was starting to have a... _Strange _effect on Reno, causing a slight buldge to form in his trousers. "Damn! Chill out, yo!" He growled, grabbing Kadaj's arms, and then pinning them to his chest.

Kadaj let out a cry of frustration, from not being able to get away from Reno. "Get off me!" He cried at him, clenching his teeth together, still struggling against him. Reno shook his head. He knew that capturing Kadaj _this _easily would definitely get a raise out of him.

"No way, man. Aint happenin'." He told the younger. He was blushing a little more, as the fabric of his trousers was the only thing keeping his growing erection contained. He had no idea why he was getting one, but he could swear Kadaj just seemed to have a certain _something_ about him.

It was finally around now that Kadaj was noticing Reno's erection, making him turn slightly red, though he still continued to struggle, beginning to get mad about not being able to escape from the older, when he probably should've been able to. Reno stared into Kadaj's eyes, as he continued to struggle, almost as if _penetrating _his soul.

"Shit..." He mumbled quietly, as he was beginning to feel his erection pushing against his trousers, beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, as he had stared into Kadaj's eyes. "Stop struggling, man! Please... Just stop, yo!" He cried, not even realizing he had just lightly thrust against Kadaj, who had felt it, making him start to become uncomfortable.

Kadaj bit his lip hard, finally ceasing to struggle, though he very much wished he could get away from Reno. Reno sighed, unsure of what to do. Dare he make a move on Kadaj; not knowing what his reaction would be, or... Did he let him go, and lose his chance? Kadaj watched as Reno then reached a hand down to his belt, unbuckling it quickly and expertly.

The remnant was definitely becoming uncomfortable, being underneath Reno now. He was sure he had a faint idea of what Reno was planning to do, and was certainly not wanting it to happen. Reno had gotten his belt off, and then slid off his trousers, along with his boxer shorts, relieved that his erection could breathe now. Kadaj closed his eyes, beginning to wish that he was anywhere but there at that moment.

"How the fuck do I...?" Reno asked, as he looked over the leather suit; adorned with various straps and buckles, and a long zipper. He didn't even know where to begin. Kadaj opened his eyes again, seeing Reno's erection in front of him, making him turn red again. Now he was sure of what Reno was planning, and it scared him.

"No..." Kadaj said quietly, as he began to struggle against him again. Reno narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head.

"Ya aint goin' nowhere, kid." He told him, looking for _somewhere_ to start unbuckling Kadaj. His erection was throbbing; begging to release, preferably inside of Kadaj. The remnant let out a small cry, but he still tried to struggle to get away from him.

"Let me go..." He begged. He felt so small... So vulnerable, from Reno's gaze looking over him. Almost like Reno was a cat, seeing a mouse he could play with. Reno shook his head again.

"No way. You've been a _little _naughty, bursting into our conversation." Kadaj felt that he'd probably regret having interrupted them... "I think it's about time ya got what ya deserve..." Reno grunted, and then punched Kadaj in the ribs, as he struggled against him. "Ya little fuck..." He whispered, snarling slightly, his want for Kadaj overtaking his being.

Kadaj shook his head, as he tried to ignore the new pain in his ribs. "No..." He said. He didn't want this to be happening to him, but he knew he was at Reno's mercy, unable to escape from him. He wasn't as confident now, then when he had first came into the Lodge, but then again, he hadn't expected things to turn out like this. Reno leaned in close to his prey, breathing onto his face.

"Ya shouldn't. Have interrupted. Us." He snarled, as he wrapped a hand around Kadaj's chin, tilting his head to the left. "Not runnin'? Heh... Good." Reno said, not giving Kadaj time to answer him anyway, before he thrust his lips onto the youngers.

Kadaj was surprised as Reno started to kiss him, feeling the other's tongue lashing into his mouth, coiling itself around his own. He started to try and push Reno off him, after recovering from the shock of having him kiss him, but couldn't. No... He didn't want this to be happening to him. He decided to take chances, and bit down on Reno's tongue, as it continued to invade his mouth.

Reno growled as Kadaj bit down on his tongue, pulling it out quickly. He punched Kadaj hard in the ribs again, making him cry out. "You little fuck!" He screamed at him, punching the younger again and again. _No one_ bit down on Reno's tongue like that.

"I'll fucking kill you..." He wrapped a hand tightly around Kadaj's throat, while the other caressed his body, looking for a buckle. Kadaj raised his hands to his throat, trying to get Reno's grip off it, as it was starting to prevent him from breathing. He continued to struggle against Reno, trying to twist away, as buckle after buckle on his leather suit started to come undone.

Reno growled, as he tore at the leather his prey had wrapped himself in, finally unbuckling all the straps, leaving just the zipper left to undo. He kept a grip on Kadaj's throat, also squirming against him, trying to prevent him from moving around. He could swear he could've cum right then and there. "Kadaj... Ya shouldn'ta done that..."

Kadaj still continued to try and loosen Reno's grip on his throat, still continuing to struggle to breathe properly. He really was beginning to regret what he did, as Reno began to undo the zipper on his suit, turning Kadaj over. "Stop..." The remnant whimpered weakly.

"I aint stoppin', ya little fucker..." Reno said, as he still held down Kadaj by his neck, sliding the suit off of him. Kadaj's eyes widened as his suit was taken off, leaving him naked in front of him. "Ya fully fuckin' nude?" Reno was impressed that Kadaj wore nothing beneath his leather outfit. Kadaj whimpered, still trying to get Reno to let go of him.

Reno roughly spread Kadaj's legs apart, lifting him by the neck, so he was now on all fours. "Just like the _dog_ you are..." He said, as Kadaj whimpered again, wanting to get away, but knew he couldn't.

"Don't... Please..." He whimpered, though he knew Reno wouldn't listen to him anyway. Reno glared at him, as he let go of his neck.

"Fuck... You." He snarled. He grasped onto the remnant's hips, hurtling his throbbing cock inside of him. "Kadaj... I'm gonna fuck ya little brains out..." He pulled back slowly, thrusting forward hard. Kadaj screamed as Reno thrust roughly into him. Tears had begun to sting his eyes from the pain, slowly beginning to trail down his cheeks. It had hurt, being taken so roughly for the first time. Reno had no remorse for the boy; helpless and scared... He needed punishment.

Reno had begun to thrust fast. He hadn't applied lubricant, making Kadaj's asshole extremely tight, bringing more pleasure to him, and pain to Kadaj. It really didn't make Kadaj feel any better, as his cock had begun to harden from the thrusts. Reno moved a hand down, feeling Kadaj's erection, as he smirked, leaning forward so he could whisper to him.

"Is the little bitch enjoying it's punishment?" He asked, as he continued to thrust quickly into the poor boy, beginning to massage his erection aswell.

Kadaj didn't answer him, as he whimpered, and cried out, shaking his head. Tears were still trailing down his cheeks, landing on the floor beneath him. Reno kissed his prety's cheek, smirking. He began pounding into him _hard_, growling, as if possessed. The remnant felt so... Violated, from Reno pounding into him, as well as touching him, making him become erect, even though he was not enjoying this one bit.

"You little bitch!" Reno screamed, as he continued to massage the erection faster, in time with his thrusts, making Kadaj's orgasm start to build up. He continued to thrust hard into his little bitch, making all sorts of noises, pounding hard against Kadaj's prostate. "You fuck..ing bitch..." He barely managed to say, as he gripped tightly onto Kadaj's erection. "Cum for me, you little bitch!" He screamed into his ear.

Kadaj had soon came after Reno had said that, not really wanting to, but wasn't able to hold it back. He had clenched down on Reno's erection invading him, as he cried out loudly, his body spasming as he came on himself, and Reno's hand. Reno had ejaculated inside kadaj's tight, virgin hole; his thick warm seed finally released. The remnant panted heavily, from feeling his first, most violent orgasm, as Reno threw him onto the ground, pulling out of him roughly.

"Good little bitch..." He said, as he layed down on his back, next to the violated teen. He sighed, taking the cum on his hand, licking it away. He _craved_ it. Kadaj stayed where he was on the floor, unable to move, still panting and sweaty. Tears had started to fall from his eyes, one after another after what had just happened to him...


End file.
